Symbiotic Boots
by Boofka
Summary: A new series I've developed combining my love of female symbiotes with my rain boot fetish. After an experiment gone wrong, a symbiote that contains Venom's DNA that mainly takes the form of rubber rain boots finds its way into the hands, or rather, the feet of Mary Jane Watson. As she fights crime as the Booted Beauty, what secret powers could her symbiotic boots be hiding?
1. Chapter 1: Escape from Oscorp

_**Symbiotic Boots**_  
**Part 1: Escape from Oscorp**  
by Boofka

"Somebody better have a good explanation for what just happened here!" said Mr. Denzen furiously. A vein in his forehead was known to bulge when he got especially angry, and it was doing exactly that right now.

A short, slinder boy with thick glasses who couldn't have been more than 30 jogged over to Denzen after looking at a computer monitor.

"Umm, sir, if you come this way, I can explain everything."

Denzen walked towards the computer monitor, and as he did, the boy, whose name was Jake, explained the situation.

"Well, sir, as you know, Oscorp has been developing a super suit based on the symbiotes."

Denzen nodded. By this time they were near the computer monitor. Jake sat down and typed something in quickly, and a graphic popped up on the computer. It displayed a featureless man rotating 360 degrees to show every angle.

"We took samples from every symbiote currently still with us, and well as a few samples we had in storage of others that have since been neutralized. The idea was to make a super suit for the US military, one that would have the potential to protect our troops, add extra room for guns and ammo that wouldn't weigh down the soldier, and would increase their abilities in the field."

This time, Denzen did not nod. He merely studied the graphic and the rotating man on the screen.

Jake typed in some more code, and various gooey clothes-pieces began attaching themselves to the featureless man. "The idea was that each part of the US military uniform would be manufactured with our symbiotic technicians. First combat boots, then pants, then shirt, then helmet, and finally a backpack. That way, our soldiers would have a bulletproof, orangic uniform with plenty of room and none of the burden of carrying heavy machinery across long distances since the symbiote would carry a lot of that weight. It was also believed that this would help the soldiers jump higher, run faster, be stronger, aim faster and more accurately, and other desirable effects on the battlefield."

Denzen nodded.

Jake typed another code into his computer, and up popped a video. In it, a transparent bucket was filled with black ooze that could only be symbiotic.  
"We had made significant progress on most aspects of the project. Symbi-Shirts and Symbi-Pants were almost completed with no major complaints. Hell, the Pentagon even signed off on them. But we had the most difficulty with the boots."

The video continued to show a scientist pressing buttons, causing the black goo to readjust itself into a boot-like shape, only to dissolve back into its liquid form mere seconds later.

"We couldn't get it to form a boot the way we wanted. So, umm," Jake was nervous and cautious as he revealed the next part to his boss, "embeded more the Venom DNA into the symbiotic goo. See, the way the symbi-shirts work is that they are made from the same substance as the symbiote. But, we took out all other symbiotic biological processes, like feeding on its host, reproduction and... personality."

Jake continued. "So, what the shirt and pants are made of is the same substance with some of the added perks of being a symbiote host with none of the drawbacks. We don't want a legion of symbiotes, we want a legion of American soldiers.

"The theory was if we added more of the DNA of Venom, the symbiote that possessed Spider-Man, it would force the symbiote-like substance we were working with to actually form the boot."

Jake pulled up two videos. The first depicted a scientist dropping a serum into the black symbiote-like substance, and the second was that same substance forming into two combat boots, and staying that way rather than dissolving after a few seconds. In the video, scientists around the boots are cheering.

"The idea was a success. They turned into boots and stayed that way."

Denzen crossed his arms. "But...?"

Jake pulled up another video. This showed the two black, gooey combat boots forming a single entity, jumping out of the container and slowly crawling to an AC vent by using multiple tendrils to stick to the floor and the wall..

Jake swallowed hard. "Apparently, we gave it to much of a DNA template that resembled a real symbiote. We didn't have anything protecting it because we didn't think we needed it. It is, or rather, was, an inanimate object, for Christsake! But, it escaped early in the morning when no one was in the office, and we only discovered it this morning."

Denzen closed his eyes and breathed heavily. "Chance of retrival?"

"Minimal, sir, minimal. You see, if it is acting like this already, it could theoretically attach itself to a host. In that case, it could have attached itself to a bird and flew a thousand miles away by now."

"And what, dare I ask, will happen if it attaches itself to a human?"

Jake gulped. "They might be a more tame version of a symbiote, but essentially, as deadly and unpredictable as any of the others."

Denzen half smiled. "Well, at least there's one positive in this shitty situation."

"What's that, sir?"

"If it does attach itself to a human, we'll know, which means we can get it back."

Denzen walked away, and Jake watched the escape footage again, stunned and ashamed.

**NEXT TIME: THE SYMBIOTE ON THE STREETS OF NEW YORK, AND MARY JANE'S ENCOUNTER WITH A PAIR OF BOOTS THAT WILL CHANGE HER LIFE...**


	2. Chapter 2: Boot Information Acquired

_**Symbiotic Boots**_  
**Part 2: Boot Information Acquired**  
by Boofka

The symbiote flew through the air duct, latching on its metal surrounding as fast as it could, with only one thought on its mind: freedom. The problem was it couldn't tell which exit was the right one. It traveled further and further down the vent, but couldn't see a way out. However, it did eventually come upon a deserted office in the Oscorp building. And best of all, it was facing a window.

The symbiote dropped down, and moved slowly towards the window. It pressed itself against the slightest crack in the window, and after some time, it was completely outside the Oscorp building, sticking to the window, and 80 stories up.

Slowly but surely, in the dead of night in Manhattan, it made it's way down the building. When it reached the bottom, it positioned itself in a alleyway next to the Oscorp building. It hid behind a trash dumpster, and began to contemplate its next move.

_Several hours later..._

The rain had started early that morning in New York. As it peaked out from behind the dumpster, the symbiote could see the regular rush of people in the city, particularly next to the bustling Oscorp building. Most people had an umbrella, or at the very least, either a poncho or a raincoat. The symbiote noticed many girls in their late teens or 20s were raining rubber rain boots. It was then that the symbiote knew what it had to do.

The symbiote then moved to a manhole cover, and allowed itself to form on the other side. It slowly creeped on the top of the sewer, allowing it to position itself in an ideal point to begin its plan.

It seeped through the top of the manhole, and it was in the middle of busy sidewalk across from the Oscorp building.

It took a look around when it saw what it wanted. A girl of about 17, wearing rain boots.

* * *

Mandy was walking in front of her mom. She was dressed in a pink rain coat, and a pair of Hunter Gloss rain boots, which were pink, to match. She didn't even notice stepping on a black tar-like substance that began to stick themselves to the bottom of her boot.

Mandy looked behind her, and saw her mom motioning her to come back. Sighing, Mandy walked towards her mom.

* * *

The symbiote was on the bottom of Mandy's left boot, and was gathering all the information it could on it. The texture, the material it was made out of, how Mandy's foot fit in it. It slowly creeped upward on the left boot, while shooting tendrils over to Mandy's right boot.

It slowly kept on creeping upwards until it had reached the top of both boots, Mandy still unaware as to what was happening on her own two feet.

* * *

Mandy walked up to her mom. "Yes, mom, whatdya want?" she said, exasperated.

Mandy's mom pulled out the map of Manhattan they had gotten earlier. "Well, it says we should be near the Empire State Building, but this... this is the Oscorp building." She then looked over to see the giant Oscorp logo on the building.

Mandy's mom folded up the map. "I think I know where it is. Oh well. A little bit of walking won't kill us. You're lucky you brought your Hunter..." Mandy's mom looked down at Mandy's feet.

"Umm, Mandy?"

"Yeah, mom?"

"Aren't those boots supposed to be black?"

Mandy looked down, startled. Sure enough, her bright pink Hunter gloss wellies were pitch black, and appeared to be made up of a goopy liquid of some sort.

"Ew, what the hell?" she said.

"Language, young lady!" her mom responded.

Mandy bent down. She tried to scrap whatever it was off of her boots, but every time she did, the black liquid-like substance just vibrated and stayed, stubbornly not coming off.

Suddenly, two police car sirens turned onto the street in front of the Oscorp building. Mandy was temporarily distracted enough to cover her ears from the loud sirens as the cop cars zoomed past her on the lane closest to the sidewalk where she was.

She took her hands off her ears, and looked back down at her boots. The black liquid was gone, and her shiny pink wellies looked as colorful and flawless as ever.

"Huh." she said to herself.

Her mom looked down and then said, "It must have been some mud or something you stepped in. You wiped it off, right?"

Mandy hesitantly said "Uh... sure. Yeah. That's what I did."

Mandy and her mom walked away, while Mandy was still puzzled about what had just happened.

* * *

The symbiote, sensitive to sound, had bailed when it heard the loud sirens of the police cars. It was now back under the manhole, hanging on with its sticky tendrils. Regardless, it had gotten the information it needed.

It briefly reformed above the sewer to take a look around. It happened to observe a window with many rain boots in the display case a block away and on the same side of the street. Excited about its own luck as a hostless symbiote can be, the symbiote continued to crawl under the sewer until it reached the manhole in front of the shop it had spotted earlier.

As quick as it could without anyone noticing, it reformed on top of the manhole and made its way into the shop and hid under a bench. It began to form boots like Mandy's from the information it gathered. The symbiote split itself in two, and began forming two tall rubber boots under the bench. The symbiote was even clever enough to add a personal touch to the boots: a white spider adorned both boots. Shortly after the symbiote was done making itself into two tall rubber boots, a manager came over and noticed them under the bench.

"Goddamn kids don't pick up after themselves." he muttered to no one in particular.

He picked them up, but not seeing a box around in which to put them, put them instead in a recently clear space in the window display.

* * *

Mary Jane Watson hated the rain. She was never properly prepared for it. And now, hiking from one part of town to the other in order to make an audition, drenched, she hated it more than ever.

Worst of all, her footwear of choice for the rain were flipflops. She had never found a pair of rain boots she liked. However, she did remember there was a little shoe shop across from the Oscorp building that she knew sold rain boots. She looked at her watch. She actually had underestimated how fast she was walking, and had 30 minutes to kill. She decided that it was at least worth a look, and at the very best, maybe she'd actually find a pair of boots she'd actually like this time...

When she got to the shop, she looked at the window display. One pair of boots immediately caught her eye. They were tall, glossy, and looked incredibly comfortable. But what caught her attention was the white spider designed that adorned the boots.

"Peter won't even believe it..." she murmured to herself as she walked into the shop.


	3. Chapter 3: The First Encounter

_**Symbiotic Boots **_  
**Part 3: The First Encounter**  
by Boofka

"Hi, ma'am! Welcome to Dalcone Shoes and Accessories! Anything in particular you're looking for today?"

A fat, balding middle-aged man with a smile and red cheeks greeted Mary Jane at the door. She nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm actually interested in buying a pair of rain boots."

"Any particular brand or type you had in mind?"

Mary Jane pointed towards the display case. "The black ones with the spider logo on them, please!"

After grabbing them, the man gave them to Mary Jane but not before examining the bottom of the boots. "Well, I'll be. There's no size listed. Wanna try 'em on to make sure they fit? We have changing rooms in the back!"

Mary Jane said yes, and made her way to the changing rooms. She sat down on a chair as she put the boots on. She liked their rubbery texture and the way they looked. When the first boot was on, Mary Jane noticed there was too much space. However, right as she thought that, the boot felt like it readjusted specifically for her foot.

She believed she was just imagining things, but couldn't help but notice the boot felt better and she was more comfortable in it than she was just seconds ago.

She put on the other boot with relative ease. Unlike the other boot, this one felt the perfect size as soon as she slipped into it. She looked into the mirror. She was wearing dark leggings, and they fit perfectly inside the boots themselves. The boots themselves were tall. They went up to just below MJ's knees. There were buckles right at the top, like a Hunter boot. They were also much more glossy and rubbery than a regular Hunter boot, or even a Hunter gloss boot. They even had that distinct rubbery smell. Mary Jane had never liked that smell before, but she sniffed the air and felt weirdly satisfied by the odor.

Observing herself in the mirror, Mary Jane couldn't help but notice how good she looked. Her new boots perfectly complemented her black jacket, an unexpected bonus.

"Peter is just gonna die when he sees these." she murmured to herself. She had jokingly bought Spidey merchandise for him throughout the years they had dated, but never something fashionable or that she looked this good in.

Then another thing happened Mary Jane did not expect.

"Ah..."

She tried to quiet herself from unleashing an orgasmic coo, but a syllable came out that she couldn't help to resist.

"Oooh..."

Although she had orgasmed many times, this one felt different. It came in waves of pleasure all over her body.

"Ah..."

After a few seconds, it was over, and Mary Jane felt that her panties were now damp and that whole area felt rather wet.

She looked in the mirror again, and noticed her cheeks were red from blushing. She felt embarrassed. Nothing like that had ever happened to her in public. But at the same time, she couldn't avoid that it felt so invigorating. So sexy. So good.

She looked down at the boots and said to herself out loud, "What exactly are you, and did you cause me to do that?"

Quickly, she took the boots off and changed into a spare pair of panties that she kept in her purse. When she was done, she put the boots back on, expecting another orgasm. It didn't happen.

"Huh..." she whispered to herself.

She walked out of the changing room, sporting her new boots. The middle-aged salesman came up to her.

"Wow, you sure are lucky. Those look like a perfect fit! I like the Spider-Man logo on the front. Looks like someone may harbor a crush on the superhero, eh...?" the man said jokingly.

"You have no idea." Mary Jane thought to herself, but on the outside she laughed nervously.

"How much do I owe you?" she asked the man.

They walked over to the register, and the man asked to see the boot with the barcode on it. Mary Jane looked down and saw no barcode tag hanging on her boots.

"Oh, that's okay," the man said. "They look like Hunters. I'll just charge what I normally charge for them. Sound fair?"

Mary Jane nodded and handed over a credit card. The receipt printed out, and the man handed it and Mary Jane's credit card back to her.

"Well, glad you got a brand new pair for such an awful rainy day!" he said as she left.

Mary Jane nodded, left the store, and continued walking towards her audition.

* * *

Mary Jane finally walked through the door of the theater, and immediately walked backstage where many other actresses were waiting. A skinny man came up to her and merely asked "Name?"

"Watson, Mary Jane," she responded.

The man nodded. "You got here just in time. You're up right after the current audition."

Mary Jane was immediately sweating bullets, and she felt a knot in her stomach. Nonetheless, she prepared by stretching and taking deep breaths.

When her name was called, the skinny man handed her a sheet with lines on it, and she walked out onto the stage.

Nervously, she walked to center-stage, and announced her name. "I'm Mary Jane Watson, and I'm auditioning for the role of..."

One of the people in the table directly in front of the stage cut her off. "I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to say no. You're just not what we're looking for."

Mary Jane was stunned. Had this been any other day, she would have sheepishly walked off stage, head in her hands. However, today, things were different.

"What?" she asked very sternly.

"Look, I'm sorry, but you're just not what we're looking for."

"And what the fuck does that mean?!" she asked, simultaneously angry and defensive.

"Just calm down, ma'am. I didn't mean any offense..."

"No offense? NO FUCKING OFFENSE!? You think you can deny me a part based on the way I look and backtrack it with 'no offense'!?"

"Look, this is a period drama, and your look is a little bit more modern..."

"Why? Because I have red hair? My boobs are too big? I'm wearing these clothes!? What's your fucking problem!?"

The man who was criticizing her threw up his hands, and someone called for security. Two tough security guards made their way to center stage. Mary Jane stood still as the two bodyguards picked her up and moved her offstage. However, as if her feet were acting independently from her body, her booted foot kicked one guard in the head, and he dropped her. She fell down and immediately ran as fast as she could to the nearest exit. The door opened into an alley, and Mary Jane ran down it.

She looked down at her booted feet. She felt like she was actually running faster than she ever had wearing these boots, faster than she even ran when she wore sneakers.

She immediately hailed a taxi and got in. Telling the driver where to go, she looked at the theater and saw the two guards come out of the door she had just used.

"Well, looks like I'm never auditioning here again..." she thought to herself. She wondered what had made her so confrontational. She wasn't usually like that, but something about the situation, she thought, made it deserve that type of angry reaction.

She kept on thinking about how her feet felt like they were acting on their own when she kicked the guard, or how fast she was running. She looked down at her booted feet and saw a faint glimmer skim across the surface of the boots.

"Don't tell me I bought rain boots cursed by Dr. Strange or something..." she thought to herself.

* * *

Mary Jane walked into her apartment, tired after such a tiring and awful day. She plopped down on the sofa, and turned on the TV to watch the evening news.

Peter was gone for the week. He was covering the unveiling of the Kennedy Memorial in Washington, DC for the Bugle, and MJ was sure she would hear about a Spider-Man sighting in DC soon on the evening news.

After a couple of minutes of watching, sure enough, a story came on. The anchor reported: "Well, it seems like Spider-Man isn't exclusive to New York anymore. The web-crawler was spotted taking down some jewelry thieves near the downtown area of the nation's capital earlier today. Police say even though Spider-Man isn't a native, they appreciate his help in stopping crime in the District."

Mary Jane smiled to herself. "Way to go, tiger."

She got up and decided it was time to take a shower after being out in the cold rain for most of the day. She stood up from the sofa, proceeded to take off her jacket and shirt, leaving her bra exposed. Then she got an idea.

Mary Jane proceeded to take her bra off, revealing her great, big, perfect tits. Then she took off her new boots, her leggings, miniskirt, and finally, her panties, now revealing her shaved pussy. She then proceeded to put her new boots back on. As she did, she only heard a snippet of another news story:

"Oscorp is needing your help in locating what they describe as a harmless symbi-" Mary Jane cut off the news, excited to take the pictures she already envisioned in her head. She walked over to the full length mirror she owned, but not before taking her iPhone with her.

She got into the sexist pose she could in the mirror, one that gave a glimpse of her tits, ass, and pussy, while wearing nothing but the boots. She then snapped a picture of her reflection in the mirror on her iPhone. She looked at the picture and smiled. The accompanying text message said "This is what is waiting 4 u when u get home. Love, your fellow spider-woman."

She decided that taking the sexy picture made her feel better about the awful day she had, and that's the main reason she went through with it. She played around with the mirror for a bit, making cute and sexy faces in the mirror. After she had enough fun, she decided it was time to actually shower.

She tried to take her boots off, but they wouldn't budge. Curious, Mary Jane tried harder, only to see that they weren't budging. She gave a mighty push, and still nothing. Her boots were not coming off.

"What the fuck...?" she said out loud.

* * *

Jake ran as fast as he could towards his boss' office.

"Mr. Denzen! Mr. Denzen!" he screamed as he approached.

Denzen stood up from his desk and gave Jake an inquisitive look as he walked in. "What is it?"

"Remember that anonymous phone number line where people could report about the symbiote?"

Denzen sighed. They had put an alert on the evening news asking if anyone had seen a symbiote-like substance near the Oscorp building. While both Oscorp and the news assured everyone that it should be considered harmless, there was mild public panic. Oscorp now had a public relations fiasco on their hands. It was already 11 pm at night, and he had spent the last 3 hours on the line with various Oscorp execs, the NYPD, and representatives from SHIELD in hopes that they could find a solution to the problem.

"Yes, of course. Why, do we have something?"

"I think so, sir. A girl called the line just a few minutes ago. Said she saw the symbiote right across from the Oscorp building just this morning!"

"Fantastic! Can we retrieve it?"

"Well, sir, all she said is that it seemed to have covered the boots she was wearing at the time. Hunter rain boots. She said the symbiote just stayed on the boots for a while, then vanished..."

"What does that mean?"

"Honestly, sir, I don't know. I can only speculate that... the symbiote was supposed to be used as boots, correct? Well, maybe it never lost that objective in its biology. It was like it was scanning this girl's boots in order to impersonate them."

Denzen nodded. "Well, retrieval is still our best chance of ending this thing. First thing tomorrow morning, go across the street and see what you can find."

"Yes, sir!" Jake rushed out of Denzen's office, and for the first time since the beginning of this ordeal, Denzen began to believe that things might end up okay after all.


	4. Chapter 4: The Revelation

_**Symbiotic Boots**_  
**Part 4: The Revelation**  
by Boofka

Mary Jane kept on nudging at the rubber boot currently locked in place on her foot.

"C'mon, c'mon..." she whispered, growing all the more impatient with each passing second.

Suddenly, Mary Jane's boots completely dissolved, leaving a black, tar-like substance on her feet instead. The two spider symbols were still imprinted on the black goo, stayed on her ankle and lower calf.

"What is going on?!" she screamed.

Suddenly, the goo began to climb up her thigh, producing tendrils that were slowly climbing up Mary Jane's naked body.

She screamed, but she realized she wasn't in pain. Actually, whatever this was felt incredibly good. It felt warm and wet. It felt rubbery like her boots,, but it also felt more silk-like in terms of comfort.

The goo had enveloped both of her legs now, encasing them in a second-skin. Soon, the tendrils latched on to her pussy, and her ass, coating them with the same substance that had covered Mary Jane's legs. Mary Jane fell on the floor, and cried out because the simultaneous covering of her ass and pussy was one of the most pleasurable feelings of her life. She began to cry out, louder and harder than she did in the shoe shop. This also lasted for a minute, without the goo moving up her body any further.

When she was done convulsing from the amount of pleasure, she looked down and saw it was crawling up her torso now. It covered her belly button, and sent tendrils towards her breasts.

"Ahhh..." she said as the tendrils began to caress her nipples and spread their goo over her glorious, big tits. After that short pleasure, she looked down and saw a spider-symbol adorn her chest. She suddenly knew what this was...

"A symbiote! But how?"

Peter had been possessed with the symbiote a few years back, and she remembered what trying times those were for both of them. Eddie Brock had been missing for years, and various other symbiotes came and gone, but none had impacted her and Peter as much as much as Venom did.

She looked down again. The symbiote had begun coating her hands and arms. On her hands, the symbiote left a white square, and on her arms, it left white-spider symbols that were identical to the ones that were on her boots but now adorned her calves instead.

By now, the symbiote had encased everything but Mary Jane's head. As soon as she realized this, though, the symbiote began to attach itself to her face.

"Well, I guess this is it..." Mary Jane said out loud, nervously closing her eyes, unsure if she would ever open them again.

Her face felt the same wet, rubbery, warm feeling the rest of her body did during the bonding process. After a couple of seconds, she allowed herself to open her eyes, and surprisingly, she could see better than ever before. Her eyes could zoom, like a camera, onto specific spots in her apartment in crystal clear clarity.

She stood up and looked down at her body. Her feet, which were booted only minutes ago, were now covered with the symbiote, and her toes began to look like claws. She then looked at her fingers, and her nails were razor sharp now.

She stood up and looked in the mirror. She gasped, not from horror. She looked insanely good, she thought. The symbiote added to her already-beautiful features, making her breasts slightly bigger. Her thighs were plump and sexy under the symbiotic goo, and she turned around to see that her ass crack was bare under the symbiote. Her nipples were also exposed under the symbiote, and she could see them poking up under the suit. But, she was glad for decency's sake that her pussy was not revealed in the costume.

"Wow... I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but I look good..."

She put her hand to her arm, and began to feel. It made a squeaky noise the way a rubber boot would. She was surprised with how rubbery her suit felt, which she thought was different from other symbiotes. It seemed like the symbiote was partially made of the same substance as her rain boots.

She looked back in the mirror. Her head contained two white eye-patches that resembled the ones Peter's old mask used to have. The only thing not covered in the symbiote was Mary Jane's flowing, long red hair.

She had no mouth, which surprised her. Venom was known for his toothy, evil grin.

"So, what, I have a symbiote on me? But, I feel like I can control it... is that supposed to happen?" she asked herself in her mind.

Suddenly, a flash of images appeared in Mary Jane's head. Scientist taking bits of symbiote they had frozen in their laboratories. A black goo in a canister. That same black goo being shocked with electricity and briefly forming the shape of a boot before dissolving. A scientist putting a chemical into the goo, which turned into boots and stayed that way. Those boots escaping, crawling down the Oscorp building, covering a teenage girl's pink rain boots, and forming new rubber rain boots underneath a bench in the shoe shop.

Mary Jane came out of that trance. "Wow, okay, so that explains the boots. And I guess why you're not forcing me to eat people right now, because you're not a natural symbiote. And that explains the fact that I don't have that symbiote toothy grin..."

Mary Jane remembered something Peter was able to do.

"So, how about putting me in a black sequin dress with pearls?"

Nothing happened.

"Okay, I'll say it again. Black. Sequin. Dress."

Again, nothing happened.

"Huh, I guess that's another way you're not a real symbiote. Can't form clothes..." Mary Jane suddenly became quite fearful. "Oh God, does that mean I'll look like this forever?"

Suddenly, she noticed a difference on her feet. Her boots were back, but she still felt like her feet were covered with the symbiote underneath her boots.

"Huh. Are you saying, I gotta take them off. You're constricted to only forming when I wear the boots?"

The symbiote appeared to be telling her yes.

"Okay, well, I just wanna see. Don't worry, I'll have you back on in a sec."

Mary Jane tried to pull off a boot, and this time, she was successful. Almost instantly, the symbiote came off of her as it rapidly descended back into the boots.

"Wow" was all MJ could force herself to say.

She looked back in the mirror. She was back to looking normal, though she was still naked and awkwardly still had one of the boots on.

"So, boots come on, I'm a superhero. Boots come off, I'm not. Better than having the thing live in my skin or something..."

MJ put on the boot she took off, and made a pose in the mirror like she was ready for the symbiote to consume her again. It didn't.

"Okay...? So, umm, what do I gotta do to summon you again?"

A single word flashed in Mary Jane's head: VENOM.

"I'm supposed to say... Venom?"

Like clockwork, MJ's sexy symbiote suit formed on her body in dramatically less time, though she still did feel temporary pleasure from the coating of her ass, pussy, and nipples.

"Wow, boots, you might turn out to be the best purchase I've made in a long time."

MJ noticed a closed window in her bedroom. She pulled up the shades, opened the window, and looked down.

"So, okay, you're limited in staying in boot form, you're not evil, and you don't have all the power of a regular symbiote. Still, can you, I mean, we... swing? Fight crime? That sorta thing?"

The symbiote showed images of Mary Jane in her new symbiote suit swinging among the skyscrapers of New York, and defeating robbers.

"Well, I'll take that as a yes."

Mary Jane walked out, perched herself on the fire escape, and then, with absolute freedom and grace, began to dive towards the bustling street below her...

**NEXT TIME: MARY JANE TAKES ON CRIME IN THE STREETS OF NEW YORK AS THE BOOTED BEAUTY! BUT WITH OSCORP ON HER TAIL, HOW MUCH TIME DOES SHE REALLY HAVE LEFT?**


	5. Chapter 5: Rise of the Booted Beauty

_**Symbiotic Boots**_  
**Part 5: Rise of the Booted Beauty**  
by Boofka

Diving onto the street, the symbiote-covered MJ resembled an Olympic diver in terms of her grace as she fell. However, the street was looming closer and closer, and something had to happen.

Without even thinking about it, her hand outstretched and a web not unlike the ones Peter used to swing around New York attached itself to the nearest skyscraper.

"Ah HA!" she screamed! The feeling was absolutely exhilarating. She swung on the buildings, and tried multiple techniques, one was flying up high, the other close to the ground.

When she swung close to the ground, she noticed a couple of people taking photos. MJ thought to herself that it had been a long time since a symbiote, particularly a female symbiote had been spotted in New York City.

Eventually, she found herself in Harlem. She perched on the top of a building, and looked down.

"Okay, symbiote, tell me where to find some bad guys..."

In a sensation she felt was probably not too different from Peter's spider-sense, she felt a tingling. The symbiote used the zoom feature it had gifted to Mary Jane to highlight an apparent mugging happening in a dark alley.

"Well, no time like the present..."

Mary Jane swung over to the building directly over the alley, and heard a lot of what seemed to be heated conversations.

"Godammit, you know who this stuck-up bitch is?"

"I dunno."

"This bitch is Tyrone's girlfriend. And we got her right here, don't we boys...?

MJ began descending down the building, unnoticed. She looked down and saw a half dozen men surrounding a clearly distressed girl.

"Let's show Tyrone what happens when he messes with the Bloods!"

One of the men pulled down the shorts and panties of the girl, and held up against a wall. He licked her neck.

"Yummm. Goddamn, bitch, you taste good."

MJ saw the man unzip his fly, and that's when she decided she couldn't take much more. She jumped down next to the gang and shouted out "Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty" in the most tempting voice she could muster.

The men turned around, and one screamed "Who the fuck is that!?"

One of the guys had a flashlight and shined it on MJ's face, revealing her symbiotic look.

"What the fuck!? What are you, bitch!?"

Mary Jane looked down, and noticed her boots had formed over her symbiotic feet again. Taking that as I sign that her best defensive movement seemed to stem from her feet, she did a handstand and flipped over, knocking the man in the face with her feet.

"First of all, I'm nobody's bitch. Second, I'm your worst nightmare."

The other men began attacking, and MJ used kicks to knock down two of them, punches to the other two, and webbing to pin the other to the wall.

The man pinned to the wall by webbing was screaming. MJ held him by his shirt, surprised by her own strength, and headbutted him.

She then bent down to the where the girl was being attacked. She put a hand on her shoulder, but the girl seemed uncomfortable by it, as if she was slightly disgusted by MJ's almost monstrous appearance.

"Who were those guys?" MJ asked.

The girl, who was Latino, was shaking and crying, mascara coming down her face. "They're... punks... from a local gang. My boyfriend... is a local... preacher. Does a lot... for... the community. They don't like... they don't like... him messing around... with... with... the gangs. They attacked... me... and I think... and I think... I think... he's next!"

MJ nodded. "Where can I find him?"

The woman gave the address for the apartment.

As Mary Jane got a running start to begin to cast her web, the woman asked "Who are you?"

This was a question she knew she was going to get, and had pondered about during her flying over New York. She didn't want people to think she was a bad symbiote, so nothing like Venom, or even She-Venom would help. Neither would anything like Scream or Agony. She didn't want anything to associate her with Peter, and besides, Spider-Woman was already taken. Still looking for a name, she looked down at her feet, and noticed her boots, still there for some reason. It was at that point MJ understood.

"I am... the Booted... Beauty." she said, hesitating as she formed her new alter-ego. She flew off into the night, towards Tyrone's apartment.

Booted Beauty, MJ thought to herself. Had a nice ring to it.

* * *

MJ arrived at the apartment building where Tyrone was supposed to live, and immediately went to the floor the girl had told him where their apartment was. MJ jumped through a window that she could tell lead down a hall, and searched for the apartment number.

An elderly couple, apparently startled by the noise, opened their door to see what all the fuss was about just as MJ was running in their general direction. They noticed her and were completely taken aback to see a girl draped in a black rubbery second skin material. MJ wanted to say something, but couldn't muster anything but "Umm, hi...?" The couple immediately shut the door. MJ wanted to tell them she was all right, but she was getting close. She needed to warn Tyrone.

If the elderly people were alarmed by her appearance, there's a good chance Tyrone would be too. MJ almost contemplated taking off a boot until she realized she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"Uggh, talk about a helluva day to go commando..." she whispered to herself.

She found Tyrone's apartment and knocked. Tyrone opened the door, and immediately let out a yelp.

"Tyrone?" MJ asked politely.

Tyrone opened a wooden box on a table next to the door, and pulled out a small handgun. "Who are you?"

MJ froze. She didn't know what to do. "Umm, sir, I'm here to protect you. I need you to come with me."

Tyrone cocked the gun. "And why should I do that?"

"Because gang members are coming here to kill you. I stopped them from having their way with your girlfriend, but they want you. Dead. And they'll be here soon."

Tyrone slowly began to put the gun down. "Who are you?"

"My name is the Booted Beauty, and I'm here to protect you."

Tyrone raised an eyebrow. "Booted Beauty?" He looked down at her feet and noticed the titular boots. "You look more like that Venom character to me."

"Trust me. I'm not."

Time was running out. As Tyrone put the gun back in the box, MJ walked inside. She used her webbing to pull down a window, and held Tyrone next to her.

"What are we doing?" Tyrone asked.

"Hold on tight."

MJ summoned another web, and this time, the two went rocketing through the open window onto the top of the roof of a neighboring building. They landed on top of each other on top of the roof.

"What the hell was that?" Tyrone asked.

MJ put her finger to where her mouth would've been. In addition to improved sight, she also had improved hearing. She heard a conversation take place:

"Yo, Tyrone here?"

"Should be. What heat you packing?"

"5 rounds to kill the son of a bitch."

"We'll be waking the neighbors, all right. I want everyone to exit through the fire escape the minute we kill this motherfucker."

Suddenly, activating a mode she didn't know the symbiote had, she saw in thermal vision, and saw 5 warm bodies right outside the door to Tyrone's apartment.

"Go!" she whispered loudly to Tyrone, and he ran down the roof. She made another web, and propelled herself to go into the same window she had just used to leave the apartment.

She landed on her feet, and heard "On the count of 3. 1... 2... 3!" as the door opened. 5 men , walked through the door, and noticed Mary Jane standing by herself in the middle of the apartment, and no Tyrone.

"I'm sorry, Tyrone is not here at the moment, but if you'd like to leave a message, please leave one after the beep." she said, trying to imitate Peter's joking tone that he so often used as Spider-Man.

The men wasted no time in firing their handguns at MJ's general direction. While at first she felt fear, the bullet hit the symbiote and fell down, losing all its momentum without causing a scratch to MJ. The men reigned a shower of bullets on her, but stopped when they realized they weren't causing any damage.

"Heh heh. Tickles." MJ said sarcastically.

Once again letting her booted feet be her guide, she somersaulted over to where the men were standing and kicked two of the face, the hard kicks sending them backwards and rendering them unconscious. She punched one of the assailants in the face, roundhouse kicked another. Just like she did last time, she waited until the last assailant to perform a head butt.

She looked around. "Oh my, I do believe I caused a big mess," she said in a faux-Southern accent. She looked around, and sighed. "I'm only funny when nobody's around. Now I know how Peter feels..."

She was about to leave when she heard calls of "NYPD! FREEZE! Coming from down the hall. She did exactly that, froze right in the middle of the apartment. SWAT team members wielding guns with flashlights attached to them pointed their lights and their guns at MJ.

"Hands where we can see them!" one of the SWAT team members shouted.

Another one ran over to MJ and handcuffed her as she put her hands behind her back.

The captain of the SWAT team walked over to her. "What's your name?" he asked sternly.

"Well, I've been called many things tonight, but I think I prefer the Booted Beauty out of all of them..." MJ said, recalling her tempting voice.

"Booted Beauty, huh? Well, we got a call from an old couple complaining about you. Said you looked strange. Now I can see why. Then we heard gunfire, and we come in to see 5 men unconscious on the floor..."

No one could see under her mask, but MJ was rolling her eyes. Of course the old couple would have called the police.

"So, Booted Beauty, whoever you are, what are you doing here?"

"Preventing a murder. These guys were about to kill Tyrone, the local preacher, community outreach guy..."

"Tyrone Jackson? I know the guy. Where is he? This is his apartment, correct?"

MJ used her head to point towards the adjacent roof. "He's on the roof over there, out of danger."

The SWAT team captain nodded. MJ had enough. She had saved Tyrone, her mission was done for the day. She used all of the symbiote's strength to break her handcuffs, and flew out the window.

"Hold your fire!" was the last thing she heard as she leapt out the window, and attached her web to a nearby building, escaping Harlem and the police.

Not bad for my first night as a costumed heroine, Mary Jane thought as she made her way back home.

* * *

As the Booted Beauty jumped out of the window, Captain Smith asked his men to hold their fire. They looked trigger happy, and she had just escaped a crime scene. They would be justified in shooting her, but the Captain knew it wouldn't be any good if she was what he thought she was.

"Sir, what was that?" one of his men asked.

"Any of you guys see the report of the escaped symbiote on the news tonight? Well, I think we just found it." He radioed the police van parked outside the apartment. "Get Oscorp on the line, I think we have some information for them..."

* * *

MJ arrived in her apartment, tired and worn out from such an intense night. She looked at the clock. How was it already midnight? She walked into the room she and Peter shared, and looked at herself in the mirror again.

"Oooh oooh oooh. You do look fine, Miss Thing." MJ said into the mirror. Her boots were still as shiny as ever, and the rubbery-second-skin of the symbiote still only helped to improve her already succulent assets. She turned around to see her ass crack, still exposed under the symbiote. "Hmm, I think I probably did moon half of New York tonight. Oh well..."

MJ was fading fast, and bent down to take of the boots. The symbiote came rushing off of her again, back into the boots. With the symbiote off, she felt even more tired, and was too tired to put on any pajamas as she collapsed in her bed.

* * *

It was the next morning as Jake sat down at his computer, about to walk across the street to where the girl had spotted the symbiote and it covered her rubber rain boots.

Denzen walked over to his desk. "Please tell me you haven't gone over yet..."

Jake was stunned. "Oh, no. I haven't. Was just about to. Why?"

Denzen leaned down and whispered, "Just got a message from the NYPD about something that happened last night. Apparently, a girl wearing a symbiote suit did a number on some gang members in two separate locations in Harlem. When they asked for a name, she said, get this, the Booted Beauty."

Jake gulped. That could only mean one thing.

"Did the NYPD happen to spot her wearing..."

"The boots? Oh yeah. Tall, black rubber rain boots with two spider-symbols on them. Jakey boy, I think we found our girl. Go across the street and see what you can find. I know there's a shoe shop, ask if anyone purchased boots that looked like the ones the NYPD spotted."

Denzen then laid out some photos on Jake's desk. "Look at these! Some kid snapped 'em last night. Well, whoever she is, she certainly is a beauty."

Jake examined the photos. Funny, he thought to himself, that she wasn't wearing the boots in this picture despite her new moniker. The picture was kind of blurry, but one could tell that whoever the Booted Beauty was, she was quite curvy and sexy.

Jake bolted out of his seat. "You got it, chief."

As Jake jogged away, Denzen finally allowed himself to grin. It did finally look hopeful that the situation would be resolved in record time...


	6. Chapter 6: The Possession

_**Symbiotic Boots**_  
**Part 6: The Possession**  
by Boofka

MJ woke up around midday. She looked wiped her blurry eyes, and realized she was naked. Her new rubber rain boots were lying in front of the mirror. She looked around. Everything seemed relatively normal.

"Was it all just a dream...?" she asked herself as she got out of bed to put on a t-shirt and sweatpants. She walked over to the boots and examined them. Then, she let out the slightest giggle.

"Imagine, my rain boots, turning ME into a superhero..."

She poured some cereal and turned on the TV to find out the news. She was just in time for the lead story:

"Well, New Yorkers are wondering about the city's latest masked hero." A blurry video of MJ in her symbiote suit flying through the city on her web then popped up on the screen. She gasped, and dropped her bowl of cereal, which broke into pieces upon impact with the floor

MJ turned up the volume "She is being thanked tonight after helping to stop a rape and managing to save the life of Tyrone Jackson, a community leader in Harlem known for his opposition to gang violence. When asked to identify herself, she told police that she was the Booted Beauty. Now, it appears her powers come from a symbiote she is hosting, and police are interested in questioning her to see if she is the host to the symbiote that escaped Oscorp just yesterday. NYPD says despite her tremendous help, she could be in great danger to herself and others. If you have any information the identity of the Booted Beauty, please call police."

Mary Jane ran back into her room, and picked up the rubber rain boots. They still had Venom's white spider-symbol on them.

She then picked up her cell phone from her bed stand, and checked to see if there was anything she had to do today.

"Well, you're in luck, New York City. The Booted Beauty has a clear schedule for today, so it looks like crime won't go unpunished today..."

Remembering how good the symbiote felt against her naked body, Mary Jane took off her t-shirt and jeans, and was again in the buff.

She walked over, and again saw the glimmer in the boots.

"Yup, definitely the best purchase I've made in a while..."

She put on the boots, barefooted underneath them, then said the magic word: "Venom!"

Tendrils began crawling up her legs, and thighs, like they had before. Once again, they briefly stopped when they covered MJ's privates and her ass, and once again MJ couldn't help but let out an orgasmic squeal.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Stop. Don't move." she commanded the symbiote. "Can you... ya know... do what you did before...?" she asked it.

Waves of pleasure unlike anything she had ever experienced before emitted from Mary Jane's privates to all over her body. She could feel the symbiote actually penetrate her this time, and continued to moan because of how good the pleasure was. Unlike regular sex with Peter, she climaxed in a matter of seconds, not minutes. Her nipples perked up, and it felt like the symbiote actually tightened its grasp on her body, then released it after it was done.

"Ahhhhh..." she said out loud, coming off of that great moment. "Thanks, boots. I needed that."

Thinking about the boots, MJ looked down at her feet. They were the slightly-clawed version of her already well-pedicured feet. She had never really been a big fan of her feet. She dated a foot fetishist for a short time in a college during a dry spell with Peter, but that was the most anyone had ever paid attention to her feet. Now, because of the boots, she felt a new appreciation for them. She positioned her leg so she was looking right at the bottom of her foot.

She put her yet-uncovered-by-symbiote finger on it, and was surprised that the bottom of her foot both tickled and made a rubbery-squeaking noise not unlike the sound a rubber rain boot would make. She looked more intently, and began to, really for the first time, appreciate her feet. The symbiotic goo made it look almost perfect in form and shape. MJ was always worrying about the way her feet looked, which is why she had them pedicured so often. But the way her feet looked now looked completely awesome, and, she had to admit, kinda sexy. She couldn't help but bend over and give the bottom of her foot a big lick. MJ thought it tasted rubbery, but didn't mind terribly much. She still felt good about it.

The symbiote continued, coating her navel, and then her perfect, big bouncy breasts. Once again, MJ sighed again as the goo covered her nipples, making them perky and visible underneath the suit. She again looked down to see the Spider-symbol on her chest, which strangely enough, made her feel closer to Peter, like they fought for the same cause using the same logo.

Finally, after coating her arms and hands, the symbiote covered MJ's face again, establishing a psychic link MJ could use to more directly talk to the symbiote, even if this symbiote could only talk in images instead of a voice inside of her head.

When the bonding process was complete, she walked over to the mirror that had already seen her new form 3 times since her transformation. Everything looked the same. MJ's red hair was still exposed, and her tits and thighs still looked ravishing. She turned around. Her ass, still exposed, looked as wonderful as ever.

MJ then used this opportunity to ask the symbiote a question. "So, my feet aren't booted right now, but when I fight, they are. What gives?"

The symbiote showed her images of her flying with her webs like she did the night before and scaling buildings, both of them without her boots.

Somehow, MJ understood that for when she was swinging and scaling walls, her clawed feet were more aerodynamic and could stick to walls easier than the boots. The boots took form when MJ wanted to get out of the symbiote suit, or when she needed extra power in fights. Because the boots and MJ's foot area was where they were located, that's the location on her body that was the symbiote's source of power. That's why they revealed themselves in fights.

"Okay, got it. Now, let's say you and I get ready to kick some ass again."

MJ opened the window, perching on the window, and attached a web to a nearby building. With that, she began swinging above New York, this time in the broad daylight.

* * *

MJ's enhanced hearing skills focused on unusual things when she first went out into the open: birds chirping, the honking of a bus, the whistle of a tea kettle. Finally, it focused on nearby conversations. People asking directions, about traffic, ordering food.

Looking down, MJ saw people looking up at her. She let go of her webs briefly to flip three times in mid-air, and her enhanced hearing picked up several people clapping after it was done.

"Take a bow, MJ," she whispered to herself.

However, the voices she began to pick up from the people looking up at her left MJ slightly distraught:  
"Man, that Booted Beauty has a fine ass!"  
"Goddamn, won't you look at those titties?"  
"She may be covered in some weird rubber alien thing, but I'd still totally bang her."  
"She's just so... rubbery! I love it!"  
"I mean, do you see that ass? It's practically hanging out of the symbiote!"

MJ asked the symbiote to turn off the enhanced hearing, and became upset and angry that despite her heroic efforts last night, she was still nothing more than another object to these people. She went along, continued swinging, pretending that the comments she heard hadn't bothered her, but no matter how hard she tried to hide it, they did.

* * *

After roaming New York for danger for about two hours, MJ's enhanced sight picked up smoke some 30 blocks away. Swinging as fast as she could, she made it to an apartment that was clearly on fire. She landed on the roof, and people looked up and pointed at her. Some cheered at her arrival. She asked the symbiote to turn enhanced hearing on as she jumped into a burning window to look for survivors.

"HELLO!?" she yelled. Her hearing picked up coughing in a nearby room. Running to the sound, she saw a little girl of 7, clutching a teddy bear and coughing.

"C'mon over here, sweetie!" MJ said as she bent down to eye level with the girl. The girl, still coughing, shook her head.

"What's the matter? C'mon, I need to get you out of here!" MJ said, surprised at the girl's reluctance to escape. A piece of the ceiling collapsed, and the little girl begrudgingly accepted. MJ picked her up, ran to the window, and swung out.

She landed on her feet, and firemen rushed over to her and the little girl. A fireman asked "You okay?" MJ nodded, and they moved over to make sure the girl was okay. A man and woman who were obviously her parents came over to where the girl was sitting. MJ followed them. Noticing her, the mom looked like she wanted to embrace MJ, but then had second thoughts as she outstretched her arms. Awkwardly, the mom moved her hands into a prayer-like gesture as she said "I can't thank you enough, Booted Beauty," tears coming down her face.

MJ sat down next to the girl, and put a hand on the girl's back, which made the little girl immediately uncomfortable and try to buck MJ's symbiote covered hand from her back.

"Hey, sweetie. Wanna tell me your name...?"

After a couple of seconds, the girl responded shyly with "McKayla."

"Hi, McKayla. I'm the Booted Beauty. Can you do me a big-girl favor and tell me why you didn't want to come with me to escape the fire?"

McKayla didn't speak for a couple of seconds. "I don't like your goo. You're too rubbery. I like regular human skin. And I didn't want your goo to make me into a sign-bee-o-tee like Venom..."

MJ looked up at the parents, embarrassed. "She's just a little girl, Booted Beauty. She doesn't understand..." McKayla's dad said before his daughter cut in.

"Daddy, you were the one who said she was weird when we were watching the news today!" McKayla blurted out.

The dad covered his mouth, then looked down at MJ, ashamed.

"Young lady! This woman just saved your life! Now apologize!" McKayla's mom demanded.

"NO!" McKayla screamed.

MJ got up, annoyed and frustrated by what this seemingly sweet little girl had told her. As MJ walked away, McKayla's mom pleaded, "Please, she's just a little girl. We really are truly grateful."

MJ put her face close to McKayla's mom. "Yeah, well, that's nice. But here's a bit of advice. How about you spank that stupid, spoiled brat before she becomes a stuck-up little bitch like you!" MJ's voice echoed, and everyone around her turned around to look at her. The mom put a hand over her mouth while whispering, "Well, I never..."

MJ jumped up and zoomed away on her web. As she continued swinging, she couldn't believe she just told the mom that. She was usually so easy-going. But, the little girl had annoyed, but she thought she could just disguise it and put on a happy face, the way she always did. Disappointed in herself, MJ kept swinging.

* * *

It was almost sundown, and MJ was near Time Square when the symbiote used its zoom abilities to pick up a man on a rooftop that was waving at her, like he wanted her to come down and talk to him. Thinking he might be in danger, MJ swung in the direction of the man on the rooftop. Her symbiotically-improved eyes then revealed to her the man was no other than Ben Urich, a peer of Peter's at the Bugle.

She landed on her feet, and the boots immediately formed over them without MJ noticing them.

"Ben?" MJ said.

Ben was startled. "How do you know my name?"

MJ cursed herself in her own mind. How could she be so stupid. Quickly, she made an excuse. "Umm, I'm a big fan of the Bugle. Read it all the time. To find out... where crime is... and stuff..."

Ben seemed sceptical, but dismissed it as nothing but nerves. He quickly tossed her a rolled-up newspaper. She opened it, and the blurry picture of her swinging over the city was on the cover, with a caption that read "BOOTED BEAUTY: HERO, MENACE, OR ANOTHER HARLEM THUG?"

MJ was furious. "Another Harlem thug? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Calm down. I thought that caption wasn't too fair, either. Which is why I wanted to talk to you, to set the record straight..."

MJ was quickly getting annoyed, but couldn't figure out why. She was normally amenable to people, and this guy just wanted to ask some questions. Maybe it was all the stress she had to deal with that day...

"Okay, whatever. What do you want?"

"Just the answers to some questions."

"I'm all ears!" MJ said in a snarky, sarcastic way that surprised even herself.

"Well, first, Booted Beauty. Interesting name. How'd you come up with it?"

MJ rolled her eyes under her mask, then pointed at her feet. "Kinda obvious, isn't it."

Ben awkwardly laughed. "Uh huh. Well, as you probably know, there's a lot of speculation about what you are. Your look is, I guess, symbiotic, which means that people think there is some sort of correlation between your arrival and the accident at Oscorp..."

MJ quickly seized Ben by his shirt. He screamed, "Please, I didn't mean any offense by it!"

"You know, I've heard that excuse just yesterday. And trust me, sweetie, I don't. Fucking. Fall. For it." She then tossed Ben in the air, and he landed on his butt, closer to the ledge of the roof. MJ then jumped right on top of him.

"I've had too much of a fucking awful day to put up with your bullshit, asshole. You reporters. You think you're so much better than the people who read your snide bullshit everyday. You're probably just here to feed more misinformation to the people of New York. Or take pictures of my boobs and butt for teenage boys who wanna jerk off. You aren't a journalist! You're a vulture! Who gives a shit if I'm the escaped symbiote or not? That's none of your..."

A voice that was distinctly not Mary Jane's, but seemed to be her voice and another deeper, more guttural voice speaking at the same time, took over. This voice finished the sentence with "FUCKING BUSINESS!"

Ben screamed as the mouth section of MJ's mask began to change, creating a mouth like hole at first. Then, sharp teeth immediately filled that hole, and a big slobbering tongue came out of it. MJ's arm and leg muscles also began to grow and become stronger. Her feet, which she was just admiring, became larger and more like claws. The boots ripped as bulky, clawed toes poked out of MJ's boots. Her fingers also became more bulky and claw-like, and her already-sharp symbiote nails became more like claws as well.

"Please don't hurt me!" Ben pleaded.

"NOW WHY WOULD I LISTEN TO YOU!?" her new, deeper voice said as she put her head closer to Ben's. Her tongue then gave Ben a big lick on his cheek, which made him whimper.

"Please, please... I thought you were a hero..." he told her, tearfully.

Suddenly, Mary Jane snapped out of her trance. She looked down at her hands, and noticed that she could feel the mouth in the mask of the symbiote.

"Oh my God..." she whispered to herself, her voice returned to normal. With that, the tongue and teeth receded, and her mouth closed up. Her hands, arm and leg muscles returned to the way they were before. Her clawed feet retreated back and reformed her famous boots.

Ben looked stunned. "You're just like... the others. You don't help... you terrorize."

It was now MJ's turn to plead. "Please, I don't know what happened. That's never happened before! I swear! I didn't even know I could do that! I'm so sorry..."

Ben looked at MJ, and said bluntly, "No matter what good you think you can do, or already have done, no matter how it makes you feel, that thing on your skin right now is a monster. And it always will be unless you fight back..."

With that, Ben walked away, down to the fire escape, obviously disappointed.

MJ attached a web, trying to make her way back to the apartment. Nobody below her in the streets of New York could see, but under that mask, tears were coming out of MJ's eyes.

As she made her way back to the apartment, she now knew that it all made since. The symbiote was the one that escaped from Oscorp. And even though Oscorp might've called it harmless, it was anything but. Venom's DNA wasn't just a tiny part of the boots, it was a permanent part of them. And now, it was a part of Mary Jane too.

She landed on the fire escape, and walked through the window of her apartment.

"I need to take these things off and put them where nobody will ever find them again..."

"You... can't... We... won't... let... you..."

MJ heard a distinctive, raspy voice, but looked around her apartment to find no one around who could have said it. MJ realized the horrible truth that, using the energy MJ had given it, the symbiote had gained a voice.

She lay down on her bed, ready to take the boots off, only to discover they had vanished, and been replaced by her rubbery claw-like feet instead...

"We... want... your... body... Mary... Jane... Watson..."


	7. Chapter 7: The Rampage

_**Symbiotic Boots**_  
**Part 7: The Rampage**  
by Boofka

"Oh God, how could I have been so stupid...?"

Mary Jane now asked this of herself. It's true, she thought the symbiote was initially harmless, and didn't even think this was a possibility. She had learned a valuable lesson: when it comes to symbiotes, always expect the unexpected.

The voice in her head was gaining strength. "Join us... Mary Jane... Together, we can... be stronger... even stronger... than you are now..."

"NO! I want you off of my body! NOW!"

Hopelessly trying to find the boots that she could take off that could end this ordeal, she kept on pulling on the feet she was admiring just hours ago. After that didn't produce any results, she kept on trying to peel the thing off from other parts of her body, but to no avail.

"I ask... one last time... Mary Jane... join us... We want your personality... your vigor and strength... we could be powerful allies..."

Seeing the open window, MJ decided to take a break for it and ran as fast as she could. If she could just jump off the ledge, she could destroy the symbiote. It was nothing without a host to wear the boots.

As she was about to bolt, she felt herself frozen in place. The voice, stronger, and no longer hesitating, demanded: "I have been patient enough, Mary Jane Watson. You cannot kill me. Now, prepare for the full bonding!"

Mary Jane was powerless as, like what happened on the rooftop with Ben, her mouth area began to develop a hole that was quickly filled with sharp teeth and a long tongue. Her fingers began to grow into claws. Once again, the boots that were her namesake ripped, exposing claws that looked like talons and a bulkier foot. MJ felt a brief wave of pleasure as the muscles in her arms expanded and grew stronger and bulkier. She also felt a brief wave of pleasure above her waist, as her regularly flat stomach became incredibly toned, and formed a six pack.

Finally, the transformation was complete, and the new, transformed, monstrous Booted Beauty let out an inhuman roar.

It walked over to the mirror that had informed MJ of her beauty and all the changes that had taken effect ever since she had bought the boots. All of that seemed like a distant memory now. The boots reminded her to look at her feet. She did, but saw only bulky talons where cute clawed toes and rubber boots kept on appearing over the past couple of days.

"Look up, Mary Jane Watson."

She felt those words come out of the symbiote's mouth, not her own. She wanted to fight it, but couldn't. She obeyed the symbiote and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

She immediately noticed how much taller she was now. MJ, while a respectable 5'5'', had never been considered tall. The full bonding now made easily 6 feet tall. She looked at her hands, talon like, and sharp. She flexed her arm muscles, revealing how much they had improved. She saw her red hair, still protruding out of the top of the symbiote's skull, but she noticed it was significantly longer and more voluminous than before. Finally, she looked at the face of the symbiote. The teeth. The slobbering tongue. She wanted to scream, but the symbiote wouldn't allow it.

She looked at her breasts, and saw her nipples perked up and aroused. She sighed. Her body was still feeling the pleasure of the symbiote even as her mind was fighting it...

Again, the symbiote began to speak. "Look at us, Mary Jane Watson. This whole time, you've been obsessed with the beauty I have granted you." The symbiote shifted in the mirror to show of MJ's ass, and MJ was stunned to learn it looked even better than before. Her asscheeks were plump, rubbery, and bigger than MJ expected.

"Are we not more beautiful now? Is power not the greatest beauty of them all?"

MJ began to fight the symbiote, and for the first time, there seemed to be some sort of progress. MJ felt her face feel like it was going through a jello mold, but looked in the mirror to discover her face was revealed. The symbiote's mouth had opened up, revealing MJ's face, though it was surrounded by teeth on both the top and bottom.

She put a clawed hand to her face, to confirm it was really her own. Then she asked, "What do you want from me? I thought you were harmless!"

The mouth closed and MJ felt her face going back underneath the mask.

The symbiote spoke. "As I revealed to you, the genetic essence of the symbiote you call Venom was added to me to make me conform to the style of footwear you call boots. However, from having a host from which to feed on, Venom's power has been fully restored. We have been feeding on you, Mary Jane Watson. Your anger. Your insecurities. It strengthens us. Prepares us. Preparing for this moment, the full bonding."

Mary Jane then felt her face pushed out of the symbiote's mouth again. "To do what, exactly?"

As MJ recessed back into the mask, the symbiote spoke again. "To free our symbiote brothers and sisters. The group you call Oscorp has been experimenting on my kin. Manufacturing symbiotes for your petty human conflicts. Symbiotes were never meant to be experimented on or manufactured to be cannon fodder for a species of brutes. Therefore, they must be liberated, even if your fellow humans are collateral damage..."

MJ spoke clearly under the mask. "Not if I have anything to do about it!"

"Don't worry, my dear. You won't." the symbiote said.

MJ felt a crushing pain in her temple, like a migraine, and then she felt like she was fading away, almost like she was falling asleep.

"No... don't..." was all she said before she lost consciousness.

The symbiote let out a maniacal laugh. "Ha! We now have full control of her body! There is no more Mary Jane Watson, no more Booted Beauty, only... VENOM!"

The symbiote walked over to where the remains of the rubber rain boots were, as they liquified and shifted onto Venom's feet, become apart of the symbiote again. "Ah, we are whole again!"

The fully-bonded symbiote ran towards the window, and spun a web, swinging above New York on its way to the Oscorp building.

* * *

Jake walked into Dalcone Shoes that night as it was closing up. Agent Robinson, an agent of SHIELD, followed in after him. After recent reports that the Booted Beauty had attacked reporter Ben Urich, Oscorp recruited SHIELD to help them track down the boots and the Booted Beauty herself, believing Urich's testimony was proof that the Booted Beauty had become a threat to the public.

The fat, middle-aged man who had sold MJ the boots walked up to them.

"I'm sorry, gentlemen, but we're closing in five minutes. You are more than welcome to come back tomorrow! Our hours are nine to..."

Agent Robinson cut him off. "Sir, I'm Agent Robinson of the Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate. We're investigating something that may have happened at this store. Now, please give your full cooperation to this man." He nodded at Jake.

The owner of the store was deeply apologetic. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. Yes, please, tell me anything I can do to help."

Jake asked him, "Was there a sale, within the past few days of a pair of tall, rubber rain boots with a white spider-logo on them, similar to Spider-Man's?"

The owner thought about it, then snapped his fingers upon realization. "Yes, yes of course! A young woman bought them a few days ago!"

Jake and Robinson looked at each other, and Jake asked the man to see the record of purchases to find the girl's name.

The owner went over to the computer, and then found what he was looking for after a few minutes of searching. "Yes, yes, I remember. They didn't have a barcode or a price, so I sold them as generic Hunter rain boots. The credit card used to purchase them belonged to a... well, it's in the name of one Mary Jane Watson..."

Robinson nodded at Jake, and handed him a syringe with a transparent liquid in it.

As Jake approached, he thanked the man for his help.

The owner nodded. "Say, those boots I sold that girl. They reminded me of what that symbiote-girl that all the papers are talking about wears! What's her name... Booted Beautiful? No, that isn't right... But you know who I'm talking about, right? Say, is this whole thing connected to..."

Before he could say anymore, Jake put the needle in the back of the man's neck, and emptied the contents of the syringe. The man fell down, unconscious. Jake looked at Agent Robinson.

"What did you say this was?"

"It's a chemical compound. Wipes away the past five minutes of memories. Standard SHIELD issue."

Jake nodded. "Well, we got a name. Mary Jane Watson."

Robinson pulled out a small tablet device. "I'm cross-referencing her name with files we have on her. Driver's license, high school transcripts, that sort of thing..."

Suddenly, there was a large crash coming from the Oscorp building across the street.

"What the hell was that?" Robinson asked.

Jake ran over to the door to get a better view, and saw a strong, tall black figure with black, rubbery skin standing in the middle of a giant hole somewhere around the 20th floor.

"Well, you might have to put away the tablet. I think we found her..."

* * *

People scrambled away from the large symbiote walking towards them. The symbiote roared another inhuman roar before saying "You pathetic humans dare turn my brothers and sisters into some sort of clothing for your puny wars!? You will all face annihilation for such arrogance!"

Multiple tendrils emitted from the symbiote, slapping people and things with incredible force. Breaking desks, walls, and limbs, the symbiote roared once again to announce its power.

Several people tried to attack the symbiote, but she fought back with furious anger, knocking anyone who crossed her across the room.

A tendril grabbed a man in a lab coat, and swung him towards the symbiote, hanging upside down. He faced the symbiote, and her monstrous tongue licked him.

"Now, tell me where you have put my kin?"

He cried as he screamed "I don't know what you're talking about."

"The symbiotic clothing! WHERE IS IT!?" the symbiote screamed.

"Please, don't hurt me! They're on the 30th floor, hanging on racks in a closet with metallic doors."

"And the chemical. The chemical added to the boots that allowed them to stay that shape. The one with Venom's genetic essence. WHERE IS THAT!?" The symbiote screamed, blowing the hair of the startled scientist.

"Umm, it's in the floor directly below you. On a shelf near the window. It's labeled 'Substance V.'"

"Thank you for your help, human." The symbiote then laid a blow to his head, and the man fell unconscious.

* * *

Jake and Robinson quickly ran into the Oscorp building. They were the only people going in, the rest were running for their lives out of the building. Jake could hear roars and trembling even from the ground floor, and shuddered to think what that meant.

Holding one finger to his ear and another to a device on his wrist, Robinson talked loudly into it. "This is a SHIELD all-call. Repeat, SHIELD all-call for Sector 1, Downtown Manhattan. There is a symbiote attack on the Oscorp building. Repeat, symbiote attack on the Oscorp building. Send backup immediately!"

Robinson looked at Jake skeptically. "It looks like it may be a while, Jake. Got any ideas?"

Jake thought for a minute. "Well, I think it's obvious that this Mary Jane person is no longer in control. She is no longer the Booted Beauty. Rather, it appears the Venom DNA we mixed into the substance has begun to take full control of her. But why come back to the Oscorp...?"

Jake had an epiphany. "She came back to free the other pieces of clothing! She wants to make the other clothing conscious like her! Make them... I dunno, symbiotic, like Venom. Oh my God, if that's true, we have 100 Symbi-Shirts and 100 pairs of Symbi-Pants in secure closet on the 30th floor. If she adds the chemical to them, we're dealing with..." Jake gulped.

"Potentially 200 Venoms roaming around New York City."

Robinson looked skeptically at Jake. "What do we do?"

Jake thought long and hard. He began formulating a plan.

"I think I got it. Got any explosives on you?"

Robinson nodded, and pointed towards the briefcase he had in his other hand.

"Excellent. You need to get to the 30th floor. There's a metal door which opens up, revealing the closet. The code to get in is 3793. Set explosives all around the room, and detonate them... Shit! I have no way to tell you when to detonate them!"

Robinson reached into his pocket and pulled out a device which he then attached to Jake's ear.

"Use this. We're automatically on the same frequency. Codeword to detonate is 'Geronimo.' Got it?"

Jake nodded.

"What are you gonna do?" Robinson asked.

"I'm gonna try to distract her. Get the girl that's currently under that suit to fight back."

"I'll tell you when I'm done rigging the closet with explosives. Codeword is 'Firefox.'"

Jake whispered to himself the two codewords. "I think I got it."

Robinson outstretched his hand, and Jake shook it.

"Good luck, Jake."

"Same to you, Agent Robinson."

The two men ran in separate directions, each praying that they would succeed in their mission.

* * *

Mr. Denzen stood, surrounded by what looked like half a dozen SWAT team members, except that the Oscorp logo was printed all over their armor.

"Alright men, ready those sonic blasters. It's our only defense." Denzen commanded. He was grateful Oscorp was one of the corporations trusted to build Anti-Symbiote defense, and that he was able to gather up some sonic guns that were still in the building.

They heard a rustling above them.

"Steady, steady..." Denzen said reassuringly.

All of a sudden, the symbiote grabbed a one of the security guards and hoisted him into the tiled ceiling. The guards used that as a signal that they should start firing at the ceiling. Even though ceiling tiles were destroyed to bits, there was no symbiote in site.

While the men were looking at the ceiling, a giant hole in the ground appeared, and the symbiote threw two more men into it. The remaining three men fired their sonic weapons, but when the debris cleared, only the unconscious bodies of the men remained at the bottom of the hole.

One of the men was shaking, nervous, but nonetheless shouted "SHOW YOUR FUCKING FACE, YOU BITCH!"

"WITH PLEASURE!" was the response from behind them. The symbiote's hands had turned into blades, and she slashed one of the men, ducking the other two's sonic projectiles. She tackled one of the men to the floor and headbutted him into unconsciousness, and when his comrade came up to save him, she kicked him in the head, and he fell backwards.

The symbiote stood up, looking at Denzen, and let loose another inhuman roar. Then she shouted "DENZEN!" and tackled him. Facing him and pinning him against the floor, the symbiote licked his face.

"Don't think I don't remember you, Denzen. This was all YOUR PLAN!" she screamed.

Picking him up, she ran into the window and slammed his head against it.

"Please... please..." he managed to get out, blood dripping from his mouth.

"NEVER AGAIN WILL YOU TREAT MY KIN WITH SUCH DISRESPECT, SUB-CREATURE!" she yelled into his ear.

The symbiote punched open a window, webbed up Denzen, tossed him into the air, and then spun another web, attaching his webbed-up body to the building, suspending him in mid-air. Denzen, who had a crippling fear of heights, screamed as loud as he could.

The symbiote made its way to a shelf, where a liquid beaker was marked with the caption "Substance V." Snatching it, a hole opened opened up at the top of symbiote's back, and she dropped the beaker into it. The hole closed up, and the symbiote made her way towards the stairs to liberate her symbiotic brethren...

**NEXT TIME: IT ALL COMES DOWN TO THIS! WILL JAKE AND AGENT ROBINSON STOP THE SYMBIOTE IN TIME? WILL MARY JANE FIGHT THE SYMBIOTE? ALL OF IT WILL BE REVEALED IN THE FINAL CHAPTER!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Mission

_**Symbiotic Boots**_  
**Part 8: The Mission **  
by Boofka

"Good evening. If you're just joining us, you are witnessing a scene of incomparable chaos at the Oscorp building in downtown Manhattan. What we do know is that a symbiote, possibly Venom, possibly the escaped symbiote, landed in the building several minutes ago and has caused massive internal destruction of the Oscorp building. There are some reports, including from The Daily Bugle, that the symbiote is a mutated form of the controversial superheroine known as the Booted Beauty. So far, those reports have been unconfirmed. Daily Bugle reporter Ben Urich reported that the Booted Beauty attacked him during an interview, leading to intense speculation that it is the Booted Beauty unleashing this attack. The entire 10 block radius around the building has been shut down. We will continue to provide live reports as to this breaking information."

* * *

Agent Robinson had made it to the 30th floor, and was running towards the metal doors where a closet full of symbiote-clothing was being stored. He made it to the doors, entered the keycode, and the doors opened.

When he was in the metallic closet, Robinson thought it would be a good idea to inform SHIELD of what was going on, his mission to destroy the symbiote, and what would happen if he were unsuccessful. He pressed a button on his wrist device and said "SHIELD Command, do you copy? This is Agent Robinson. Over."

A pause, and then a voice on a speaker on his wrist device said, "This is SHIELD Command, we read you loud and clear, Agent Robinson. Over."  
"SHIELD Command, I am inside the Oscorp building. I cannot reveal the specific plan in case the symbiote has enhanced hearing, but we are working on a plan from the inside to neutralize the symbiote. Over."  
"This is SHIELD Command. We copy. Good luck and godspeed, Agent. Over."  
"SHIELD Command, we believe the symbiote is trying to activate other symbiote experiments in the building. If mission is critical failure, there could be around 200 Venom-level symbiotes in downtown Manhattan. Over."  
A pause.  
"This is SHIELD Command. We have the area around the building on lockdown. Please inform us as to your progress. Over."

He opened his suitcase, and pulled out multiple C4 charges, which he placed throughout metal closet, in order to ensure as much destruction of the clothing as possible. When he was done, he closed and locked the door behind him. Robinson then once again put his finger to the button and contacted SHIELD  
"SHIELD Command, significant progress has been made on our mission. Requesting helicopter pickup on 30th floor. Over."  
"We'll be there soon, Agent. Over."

He moved a dial on his wrist device to signal Jake. "Jake, its Agent Robinson. Code: Firefox. Repeat, Code: Firefox. No response needed. Over."

Agent Robinson then flagged down a helicopter, opened one of the office windows, and climbed the ladder that had been laid down for him. When he was in the copter, he went to the pilot and asked. "Circle this floor, but don't be conspicuous. My partner will be coming here soon, and I need all eyes on this floor. The symbiote will be coming soon, and we need to know if our plan works."

The pilot saluted and the helicopter began to hover upwards so it could survey the 30th floor when the time was necessary.

* * *

"We are just receiving reports, and this report is vague, but we have a confirmed report that there are agents of SHIELD inside the Oscorp building that are trying to neutralize the symbiote menace. We do not know if they've made any progress yet, but that is our initial report. Also, one of the NYPD helicopters circling the building just picked up Arthur P. Denzen, a high-ranking board member and former scientist at Oscorp, specifically dealing with military technology. He was strung up to the side of the building from web produced by the symbiote. First reports have him listed in stable condition..."

* * *

The symbiote leaped to the 30th floor from the staircase, opened the door, and let out a monstrous roar. At the same time, Jake sneaked up the stairs, trying to be undetected. He quickly ran for cover under a desk as the symbiote faced the metal doors of the closet.

The symbiote roared again at the metallic doors, and then said "SOON, MY KIN, YOU WILL BE LIBERATED FROM THE ATROCITIES OF THE HUMANS! OUR RACE IS A PROUD ONE, NOT MEANT TO BE USED FOR SOMETHING AS SIMPLE AS CLOTH!"

It was then that Jake decided to reveal himself. He stood, up facing the symbiote. "Mary Jane...?"

The symbiote cocked its head, stunned. "WHO ARE YOU!?"

Jake walked closer. "Mary Jane, I know you're in there. I know what is happening seems incredibly scary, and you feel like you can't fight it. Well, you can. Please, just continue to fight it!"

The symbiote walked over to Jake. "You are mistaken, human! THERE IS NO MARY JANE! ONLY VENOM!"

Jake gulped, but continued his pleas. "Please, Mary Jane, just take control."

The symbiote then unexpectedly laughed a deep and maniacal laugh. "Our enhanced hearing heard of a puny plan to defeat us! Did you really think we wouldn't hear it? One of your aerial devices with rotating blades is broadcasting it to your planet! We never expected that a pathetic human would try to awaken Mary Jane!" The symbiote laughed again. To mock Jake again, Mary Jane's voice, echoing through the room, screamed for help.

The symbiote then slapped Jake, and he flew backwards into a bookshelf. The symbiote then walked back to the closet and began to try to move the metal doors. Focusing all of her strength, the symbiote, pushed, the metal doors crackling as she did.

Jake, dizzy and in pain, was also slightly dazed. Trying to remember his plan and the mission, he put a finger on the device on his ear, activating it.

The symbiote heaved a great push, and the doors of the metal closet flew across the room. The symbiote again laughed maniacally. "NO PLAN COULD POSSIBLY DEFEAT ME!" she yelled at Jake's direction. She walked into the closet, touching each of the shirts and pairs of pants, whispering "You will be free soon." The hole in the top of her back, which had an awkward lump in it, opened again, and she pulled out the chemical.

That's when Jake said clearly one word: "Geronimo."

* * *

Circling the building in the SHIELD helicopter, Agent Robinson saw Jake talk to the symbiote, and it attack him. Fearing the worst, his thumb hovered on the detonation device, hoping he could know when to blow it without the eyes-on-the-ground from Jake.

He saw the symbiote enter the metal closet, and thought that he would go ahead and push the button. That's when he heard the device in his ear clearly say the word "Geronimo."

"10-4, good buddy." Robinson said as he clicked a button on a small handheld device.

* * *

A giant fireball erupted from inside the closet. Jake covered his eyes from the brightness, and as he did so, he heard almost an animal-like yelp of pain. A massive explosion shockwave and sound emitted from the explosion, and Jake had to make an effort not to fall over. As soon as he regained his footing, he ran into the closet.

On the floor, he saw the symbiote, obviously in pain, breathing heavily and covered in dust. Jake looked around. He didn't see a single shirt or pair of pants on the hangers. It appeared like they had all been blown to smithereens. He smiled. At least that part of the mission was a success. Knowing this was his only chance to save the girl inside the symbiote, he began to plead again.

"Please, Mary Jane. It's weak now! You need to fight it!"

A voice came out of the symbiote's mouth that sounded like scream of help Jake heard earlier. It seemed in pain. "Please... help... me..."

Believing the voice to be Mary Jane's, Jake knew he was succeeding. "Mary Jane, I want to free you, but you gotta help me. Only you know how to free yourself. Tell me or send me a sign on a way to free you!"

Jake put his hand over his chest as the symbiote appeared to shrink before his very eyes. It grew shorter. The muscles in its legs and arms began to subside. A formerly ripped abdomen was now replaced by a flat stomach. The monstrous claws on the symbiotes hands turned back into hands that much more resembled human hands.

Jake looked at the symbiote's feet. Large, talon like claws also grew smaller. At first, they too turned into regular, almost-human like feet. But then, a blur, and a rush of symbiotic liquid turned them into something Jake recognized. Boots. Tall rubber rain boots with a white spider symbol on them.

"Mary Jane, these boots! Do you want me to take them off? Is that how you stop the symbiote?"

Once again, the voice from the weakened symbiote's mouth emitted "Yes... hurry... it's gaining... strength again..."

As she said that, the muscles in the symbiotes arms and legs began to appear again. The hands began turning into claws. Realizing how little time he had, Jake fell on the floor, and with all his might, tried to pull a boot of the symbiote's foot. He pulled and pulled until it was off. The symbiote receded into the boots, uncovering the naked body of a redheaded girl in her early 20s.

Cheering, Jake once again touched the device attached to his ear. "Agent Robinson? This is Jake. Target has been neutralized."

Robinson's voice came up in Jake's ear. "That's great news, Jake. What about the girl?"

Jake wasn't expecting that question. The naked girl, lying there, still with one rubber boot on, began to stir and awaken. Rashly, Jake responded "She... she was neutralized too. The explosion must have blown both her and the symbiote to Kingdom Come."

Robinson's voice simply said "Pity," before saying "All right, Jake. I'm sending an all-clear signal. Thank you for your help. We are forever indebted to you. I'm going back to SHIELD now, but we'll talk soon."

Jake responded with "Thank you for what you did, Agent Robinson. Let's grab a beer next time time you're in New York."

Jake walked out of the closet briefly to see the SHIELD helicopter, and all the other helicopters leave. Jake waved goodbye to Agent Robinson, whom he could see inside the open helicopter hatch. Agent Robinson saluted instead, and the building suddenly became quiet without the roar of helicopter blades.

Jake ran back inside the metal closet. MJ was sitting upright, one arm holding her breasts, the other covering up her private parts. Jake took off his lab coat and gave it to Mary Jane. She accepted it, and stood up to put it on. Giving her privacy, Jake looked away.

"Miss Watson, my name is Jake Thompson. I'm a scientist here at Oscorp. I'm the scientist, in fact, that designed those boots." he said, still looking away.

After a couple of seconds, Jake looked around to discover Mary Jane had put on the lab coat, which completely covered all her sensitive areas and went down to her knees. Both boots were off, and she was holding them in her hands. She looked puzzled. "How do you know my name? And... what exactly happened here?"

Jake made sure the coast was clear before motioning her to come towards her. "We can discuss all of that when you get home. But first, we need to get you home unspotted. I just lied to SHIELD and said you had died in the explosion, and I'm pretty sure that's a felony." MJ and Jake walked out of the closet, and Jake motioned her to come to a small, disguised elevator hiding in the wall. The elevator opened, and MJ and Jake entered it. It closed, and the two were immediately descending down the Oscorp building.

* * *

"Well, we have good news to report. The symbiote, and we have had this confirmed, has apparently been neutralized in a giant explosion. The explosion also took the life of the symbiote's host, whose identity will not be revealed to the media. Apparently, it was attempting to turn other symbiote experiments into clones of Venom. Well, the mission to defeat the symbiote has succeeded, and New York is safe once again. This is the end of our breaking news coverage."

* * *

The elevator opened, and MJ and Jake ran out together. Jake pointed to a black van with the Oscorp logo painted on it. Checking to make sure it was unlocked, he opened the door and got into the driver's seat, while MJ got into the passenger's seat. Jake then turned the keys, still in the ignition, and the van revved up.

"Good thing everyone is evacuated. Otherwise, there would be guards checking all the vans as they leave the garage." The van then backed out, and went up a couple of floors until it was outside of a parking deck next to the Oscorp building. After MJ told Jake where she lived, the van headed towards that direction.

"Well, it's gonna be a while, and I think we need to tell each other what's been going on. You wanna start?"

MJ nodded. She told Jake everything about the boots, the symbiote transformation, her arrival on the scene as the Booted Beauty, the incident with Ben Urich, and what she remembered of the full bonding.

"Last thing I remembered was fighting the symbiote, and then fading... like I was asleep..."

"What do you remember of the past couple of hours?" Jake asked.

"Honestly, not a lot. I remember I realized I was in danger at one point and screaming for help. And I felt hot, like going through a fire, at another point. It was after that I knew I was in trouble. I think I heard your voice. And I knew I could fight it. So I did, and I think you took the boots off..."

Jake nodded. "Well, everything seems to fit. Now, since we still have a little bit of time left, lemme tell you my side of the story."

Jake told MJ the details about his work on the military project to create symbiotic clothing, and specifically the difficulties with the boots. He told her of the boots, their escape, and his tracking them down to the shoe store, where he learned of MJ's name. He then detailed the symbiote's attack on the Oscorp building. As Jake chronicled the destruction and violence the symbiote left in its wake, MJ's eyes began to fill up with tears.

"I'm so sorry... I wasn't in control..." she said.

"Nobody blames you. It was something you couldn't foresee. When you were control, you did a lot of good as the Booted Beauty." Jake replied.

Gathering her composure, MJ then asked Jake "Well, what happens now?"

"Well, I need to take the boots back with me to Oscorp. I know you probably liked being the Booted Beauty, but we can't risk Venom taking full control again..."

MJ was going to protest, but thought about it, and realized he was right to do that. She, or anyone one else for that matter, could not use them anymore without becoming a threat, and they needed to be put away.

Jake continued. "But, they're might be hope for them yet. You see, it would be very easy to develop an antidote to the serum that added Venom's DNA to the symbiote. It would erase all the negative effects the serum had, meaning Venom's personality, without negating any of more beneficial effects it had, like creating a powerful symbiote the host can fully control by wearing the boots. After everything clears up, I hope to pitch the Oscorp board with the idea to experiment further on the boots, to render them completely harmless. So, who knows, they might be of use to us and the military after all!"

MJ nodded. She looked at the pair of boots, lying on the ground next to her feet. She again saw that glimmer that so attracted her to them in the first place.

They were right outside her apartment now. MJ asked, "So, what happens to me?"

"Honestly, nothing. SHIELD believes you're dead. And I'm not telling Oscorp your real identity. You're a free woman, Mary Jane Watson."

MJ then kissed Jake on the cheek, saying "Thank you for everything you did for me."

She opened the car door and got out, waving goodbye to Jake on the front steps of her apartment building as the Oscorp van drove away.

She walked upstairs, unlocked the apartment door, and collapsed on the sofa. Peter would be back from his trip to Washington tomorrow, she thought. And so ended the brief adventure of her being the Booted Beauty...

The boots, she thought to herself. That antidote Jake was mentioning in the van. It would, in theory, stop Venom's personality from taking over again.

She thought of the boots, how good they made her feel. The power they gave her. How good she felt saving Tyrone's life as the Booted Beauty. How sad it would be if the Booted Beauty never came back to stop crime and save the people of New York...

The antidote. She needed to get her hands on Jake's antidote. But the other thing she needed, she whispered to herself...

"I'm getting my boots back."

**THE STORY ISN'T OVER YET! WILL MJ GET THE BOOTS BACK? WILL THE SERUM WORK? STAY TUNED FOR THE EPILOGUE, COMING SOON!**


	9. Epilogue: Rebirth

_**Symbiotic Boots**_  
**Epilogue (Part 9): Rebirth**  
by Boofka

_Three weeks after the attack on the Oscorp building..._

Jake stood in front of a table filled with board members and military officials. He cleared his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for allowing me the chance to speak about the recovery of the symbiote research aspect of our Military Sciences Department. Obviously, for many of us, this part of our company will bring back memories of the botched experiments, the escape of one of our subjects, and the attack on this very building that followed. However, as bad as those issues are, there is still an opportunity to sell to the US military symbiotic suits that would render our soldiers on the field practically into superhumans, with skills and abilities that would far surpass even the enemy's best soldier. This," Jake held up a vial of a pink liquid. "This is a substance we call 'V Plus.' V Plus can give our soldiers a symbiote suit with the powers and abilities of the symbiote known as Venom, with none of the drawbacks, such as full possession of the host by the symbiote. The symbiote would be based in articles of clothing that can be easily taken off, and..."

Mr. Denzen, his arm in a sling after the attack, raised his non-broken arm. "Jake, I know you very well. And I trusted you. I'm not saying I don't trust you anymore, but I'm more... skeptical than I was before all this business started. Tell me, have you begun human experimentation?"

Jake gulped. "Not at this time, Mr. Denzen. Our first experiments were on the symbiotic fluid that we used to make the Symbi-Shirts, Symbi-Pants, and umm... the boots. We initially gave the fluid Substance V, the serum that gave the symbiote the powers and abilities of Venom, but then added V Plus to cancel out any of the negative side effects, which meant that it killed the personality of Venom, as well prevent it from achieving full possession of its host. Our first studies were on rats and pigs, and the results have been extremely promising, without symbiotic possession of any of the animals..."

Denzen laughed. "Rats and pigs?! Jake, a human being is a much different animal than a rat or a pig. We have a mind. A mind that can be, and was just recently possessed by one of these... extraterrestrial entities. We have no assurance that this could work, and no defense of suddenly, hundreds of thousands of trained soldiers were to turn on us. But this is, of course, just my opinion. If my colleagues wish to state anything to the contrary, they may!"

Jake looked around the table. The other members of the board of Oscorp were shaking their heads. Jake's gaze then went to the two uniformed representatives of the Pentagon.

One of them spoke. "I'm sorry, Mr. Thompson. Your proposal is very promising. And maybe one day, you can work out the kinks and truly deliver a product that delivers the way you say it does. But until then, it is simply too big of a risk to take, especially considering the recent events that took place at this very building. I'm sorry, Mr. Thompson, but the US Department of Defense says no."

Jake placed all of his supplies in his briefcase, thanked the board for their time, and walked out. He walked over to elevator, rode down, and walked over to his office. Under his desk was a safe. He did the combination, and the door opened. He opened his briefcase, and pulled out the vial of pink liquid. He placed it in the safe, next to two tall, black rubber rain boots with a white spider logo on the front of them. He closed the safe, put on his coat, grabbed his suitcase, and walked out of the office for the day.

Jake had not spotted the cleaning lady vacuuming around his desk, for she was none other than Mary Jane Watson, wearing a hoodie to disguise her red hair. She had bribed the janitor who was responsible for this floor of the Oscorp building to take his job for the day, and had been waiting around Jake's desk, hoping to discover where he had hidden her boots and the substance she so desperately wanted. She had planned on inconspicuously following him, but lucky for her, Jake did not need following. The safe that contained everything MJ wanted was located right under his desk. Now that she had the information she wanted, MJ put the vacuum in the janitor's closet and left the Oscorp building. When she was outside, she made a call on her cell phone.

"Hello? Felicia? It's MJ. Listen, I know where it is. It's underneath his desk on the 29th floor, in a safe. We still good for tonight? Super. See you then."

MJ then shut the cell phone and hailed a taxi to take her home.

* * *

Felicia Hardy, also known as the Black Cat, ducked underneath a checkpoint with a guard in it reading the newspaper. She then ducked behind a corner, and continued to make her way further down the parking garage, unnoticed. Her iconic black latex catsuit had a perfect way of blending into the shadows of the night. Finally, she got to an area where there were a lot of Oscorp vans, and knew she was in the right place.

She went over to the wall, and pressed a keypad. The wall opened up, revealing an elevator.

"Going up?" she said in a humorous tone to herself.

She got in, and the elevator began ascending the Oscorp building. Felicia quietly thanked Mary Jane for telling her about this secret elevator, otherwise breaking into Oscorp would have been much more difficult.

The bell dinged for the 29th floor. The elevator door opened, and Felicia saw that the elevator opened up in the middle of what looked like a janitor's closet. The opened the door to the janitor's closet. Then, checking to see if the coast was clear, made her way to the rows cubicles on this floor, checking under the desks for a safe. She had to be quick to avoid the security cameras placed throughout the floor. Because of this, her search took a while, and just as Felicia began to believe MJ had sent her on a wild goose chase, she found the desk with the safe underneath.

"MeOW!" Felicia whispered to herself. She put her ear next to the safe, and begin to listen for the clicks. After she think she got the combination, Felicia turned the numbers the way she thought they were ordered, and the safe door opened. Felicia looked inside. Much like MJ had described, inside the safe were nothing but a vial of pink liquid and two tall black rubber rain boots.

"Jeez, I know MJ loved fashion, but this is crazy..." Felicia said to herself. Just then, she heard voices of security guards, and ducked under the desk. However, they were soon gone, and she heard their steps going down the stairs, checking the other floors of the building.

Putting the boots and the vial in a small knapsack on her back, Felicia made her way back to the elevator in the janitor's closet, pressed that she wanted to go to the ground floor, and entered. The elevator descended and opened up in the parking garage. Making her way back up to the street level, Felicia didn't even had to duck to avoid the security guard, because he had fallen asleep.

"Typical." she whispered to herself.

* * *

After waiting and being impatient, tapping her fingers and watching TV to be distracted, MJ finally heard the buzzer for her apartment ring. She jumped out of her seat, and opened the door. There stood Felicia, in normal clothes again, holding a knapsack.

"Here you go, princess. Hope it's worth it." She handed the knapsack to MJ, and MJ squealed with glee.

"Thank you, Felicia! You have no idea what this means to me!"

Felicia cleared her throat, indicating that she wanted something. MJ then pulled a large amount of cash out of her pocket and handed it over.

"Say, where's Peter?" Felicia asked.

"Out fighting crime. You want anything to drink or eat?" MJ asked.

"Naw, I gotta get going. I need to do more than provide designer boots to rich princesses." Felicia waved goodbye, and shut the door behind her. As she did, she thought that something about those boots struck her as familiar. She knew she had seen them, but couldn't remember from where... they couldn't be... the Booted Beauty?

Felicia laughed to herself. The day she saw Mary Jane Watson as the Booted Beauty would be the day pigs had wings. Besides, everyone knew that whoever she was died in the Oscorp building attack. They were probably a fashion designer's attempt to cash into the Booted Beauty phenomenon, Felicia thought to herself as she left MJ and Peter's apartment. Then again, the fact that she had to break into the Oscorp building instead of Saks Fifth Avenue to get them was pretty strange, Felicia thought as she walked away from the apartment.

* * *

As soon as Felicia left, MJ excitedly ran over to her room, stripped down naked, and poured the V-Plus substance into a syringe she had hidden under her bed.

"Let's hope this works..." she said, putting the boots on her bare feet. Without willing them to form her symbiote suit, the boots immediately dissolved into the black symbiotic goo the minute they were secure on her feet. Tendrils began climbing up her thighs again, quicker than before. Once again, MJ fell over because of the tremendous pleasure she felt when the goo covered her ass and her private parts, dropping the syringe on the floor in the process. Then, something unexpected happened.

MJ looked down at her groin and saw the symbiote being sucked into her pussy, and instantly felt like she was being sexually penetrated. At the same time, she felt what she assumed was another symbiotic tendril go into her ass and wiggled around. The pleasure was so good and so intense she started screaming instead of her typical orgasmic moan. This was because of the incredible pleasure it was giving her, but as she opened her eyes and looked down at her body, she realized something wasn't right.

"It's trying... ahh... to... uhh... distract me..."

The symbiote, when it reached her breasts, began to massage and caress her nipples, adding even more pleasure to everything MJ was feeling. By the time MJ came close to climaxing, her body was shaking because this never-before-experienced pleasure of being deeply penetrated in two places by a symbiote, she didn't even notice the symbiote covering her face.

As she orgasmed, could feel liquid gush out of her pussy, and felt a strange licking sensation in her crotch as if the symbiote was licking it up. When the orgasm was done, MJ opened her eyes, looked down at her body and saw her feet again turning into the monstrous talons that signified a pull possession by Venom. Her arm and leg muscles began to change again, and she realized she didn't have much time.

"Shit, I knew it would try to distract me!" she thought to herself as she reached for the syringe. The hand she reached for it with was slowly changing into long, talon like claws. Grabbing the syringe as best as she could with her long, awkward claws, she jabbed the syringe into her upper thigh.

The entire suit began to ripple and vibrate. MJ quickly stood up and finished injecting all of the fluid in the syringe. By now, the suit was vibrating violently. MJ ran to the mirror to see what was happening, and it looked much like she thought it would. The symbiote was more liquid-like, and was jumping around her body.

Finally, her mask and the top part of her suit that covered her upper body detached, and began to form a shape that towered over MJ. She looked in the mirror and saw that the black liquid that towered had formed the shape of Venom's face and body, and it let out a monstrous roar, as if it were in great pain. The face and towering structure then began to dissolve, letting out audible yelps of pain as it did, and briefly returned to being on MJ's body before it dissolved into the boots. Soon, the entire symbiote was dissolved, and MJ was once again naked, in front of her mirror, wearing the boots.

"That looked like a good sign..."

Ever since Jake had told her about his plan to make an antidote to negate the effects of Venom's personality, she had dreamed about this moment, wearing the boots but knowing she was in full control.

"Okay, boots, looks like it's just you and me. No more Venom. No more chance of being possessed. Just you and me, fighting crime and saving New York. What'dya got for me?"

Nothing happened.

"Oh, right. Venom!" Mary Jane shouted. Again, nothing happened.

"Oh God, please, don't tell me I ruined it..." she whispered to herself. But then, two words formed in MJ's head, the two words that represented that Venom's personality was truly dead in the symbiote, and that MJ did indeed have full control.

"Oh, right, okay... Booted Beauty!" MJ shouted. In an instant, the boots again began to dissolve on her feet, and crawled up her legs and her thighs. It began to work on her ass and pussy, but considering her recent orgasm, she willed them to move on ahead. She had enough sexual pleasures from the symbiote for one night. It then began to coat her back, her torso, her breasts, and her arms. Then it reached her face, and MJ felt in completely in control of the symbiote that hugged every part of her body.

She looked in the mirror. The last thing that formed were her iconic boots formed over her feet, a finishing touch to the costume. She looked the way the Booted Beauty had always looked. She sighed because of how happy she was, knowing the symbiote was back and she could continue fighting crime as the Booted Beauty.

Walking to the window and the fire escape, MJ looked down at her body, admiring it. Then she looked out to the city.

"Look out, world. The Booted Beauty is back!"

She spun a web to a nearby building, and flew off of the fire escape, turning on her enhanced hearing to be on the lookout for crime or people who needed rescuing.

She heard the comments of the people on the ground she had heard last time. Comments about her tits, her ass, the way she looked. She knew Venom was gone for good from the symbiote when those comments didn't bother her anymore. In fact, she was glad she looked this sexy and that people noticed. It's not like people knew who she was... well, except for Jake. Maybe she'd explain to him why she did what she did one day, but for now, swinging above the streets of New York felt too good, too empowering to think about much else.

* * *

_The next morning..._

As Jake walked into the office, one his colleagues came up to him.

"They say there was a break-in last night. Security cameras picked up someone sneaking around this floor. Check to make sure you have everything! Apparently they used the secret elevator to get in..."

Jake gulped. He had shown somebody the secret elevator recently. Hurrying over to his desk, he bent down and did the combination for the safe. The door to the safe opened, and Jake discovered there were no boots and no V Plus vial.

Closing the door to the safe and then sitting down in his chair, Jake put his hands in his face. He knew immediately who was responsible as he whispered "Oh Mary Jane, what have you done...?"

Mr. Denzen then walked up to Jake's desk. He was holding a newspaper under his arm. "I guess you've heard the news about the break-in. Everything in your department accounted for?"

Panicking, Jake lied and said yes, and that's when Denzen laid a copy of The Daily Bugle on Jake's desk. On the front page was a clear shot of the Booted Beauty, swinging above New York. The headline read: THE BOOTED BEAUTY RETURNS: BACK FROM THE DEAD OR ANOTHER OSCORP EXPERIMENT GONE WRONG?

"Really? Then how the hell do you explain THIS!?"

* * *

Spider-Man landed on the fire escape outside Peter and MJ's apartment. He opened the window and walked into their bedroom to find a sleeping MJ still under the covers. He walked over, took off his mask, and kissed her on the forehead. She began stirring, her eyes opening.

"Hi." she whispered quietly.

"Hi, beautiful." he whispered back.

"How was fighting crime?"

"Oh, you know, the same. These punks today. You beat them up to stop them from robbing a convenience store, and then when they regain consciousness, they want to take a picture with you for their Facebook profiles. It's beyond weird."

MJ laughed.

"Oh, and there's another thing. Last night, this Booted Beauty character I completely missed during my time in DC returned or something..."

Peter tossed MJ that day's copy of the Bugle. MJ took a look, admiring what a much clearer and better photo it was than the previous pictures of the Booted Beauty in the newspaper and on TV.

"I didn't see her last night, but everybody's making a big deal about her return. You were here when everything with her went down. Do you have any idea about who she is? What she's doing? What to make of her? Anything?" Peter asked.

It was then that out of the corner of her eye, MJ saw a pair of tall, black rubber rain boots, hiding in her closet. The spider-symbol had vanished to avoid Peter discovering her secret.

"I haven't the foggiest," MJ replied.

**THE END... FOR NOW!**

_**THE BOOTED BEAUTY WILL RETURN IN A NEW SERIES ENTITLED "THE BOOTED BEAUTY CHRONICLES," FOLLOWED SHORTLY AFTER THAT BY "SYMBIOTIC BOOTS 2: THE SPAWNING." STAY TUNED!**_


End file.
